Messed Up
by JAMAICANBOY
Summary: Gordo gets Lizzie pregnant. Then by accident he gets Miranda pregnant what will happen
1. The Test

A/N Hey everyone it's me JAMAICANBOY technically this is not my first Lizzie McGuire fiction. I wrote one earlier but it wasn't doing to well and I didn't like the story so I removed it. I asked that you read this story and review it. 

The Test

Lizzie McGuire was very apprehensive as she went into the bathroom. She has missed her period for the past two months and is nervous that she is pregnant. What will she and Gordo do if she is they're only seventeen. She and Gordo have been dating for the past three years and had started having sex about a year ago. She looked up at the test when she the color of the stick she screamed. 

" Lizzie". Gordo said as he ran into the bathroom upon hearing his girlfriend's scream. " What's wrong are we going to be parents or was it just a false alarm.

" It's blue Gordo it means I'm pregnant". Lizzie said now walking towards Gordo. " What are we going to do we're so young. What will our parents say I can just imagine them". Lizzie said as she began to break down into tears.

Gordo drew Lizzie body to his chest in an effort to comfort her. " Listen don't worry about it we'll figure out something. This child was made from love. Yes I said it love. I love you Lizzie McGuire". He said as he kissed her sweat lips and caressed her forehead.

" I love you too David Gordon". She said as she put her arms around him. " one thing I do know for sure and I don't know if you agree but I don't want to give the baby up for adoption". Lizzie said in a very sure manner.

" I would never even think of it. I always thought of fathering your children I just didn't think it would be so soon but it doesn't matter. What does matter is this baby will have two parents who love and support it". 

" You always know what to say. Now I think we should tell Miranda. She's at home sick but I bet she's dying to know if I'm pregnant or not". Lizzie said now breaking away from Gordo.

" You told Miranda that you thought that you were pregnant". Gordo said a little surprised at what Lizzie had just told him. 

" Yeah of course she is our best friend and you know I tell her everything" Lizzie said making her way towards her bedroom phone. Lizzie picked up the receiver and started dialing Miranda's number. 

At the Sanchez house when Miranda heard the phone ring she looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Lizzie. Se picked up the receiver and quickly answered. " Lizzie so are you or aren't you"? Miranda asked.

" I am". Lizzie said happily.

" Wow Lizzie you don't even sound a little disappointed are you okay"? Miranda asked her friend.

" Why should I be angry. Me and Gordo just talked about it, we've always wanted to have children together. So what's the big deal if it's happening a little early". Lizzie said explaining to her friend while looking at Gordo. _I Really love him_ she said in her mind.

" Well Lizzie", Miranda said impressed with how her friend was taking the news. " if you're happy I guess then I'm happy for you. Wouldn't it be great if it was a girl then we could dress it up.

"Oh please let this baby be a boy". Gordo said as he overheard what Miranda said. Lizzie gave him a quick glance which in that time he mouth the words_ I love you_. She then did the same to him.

" Oh Miranda Gordo just said he wants the baby to be a boy. Well maybe if it's a boy we could dress him up in clothing and give him a name like uh Jude". Lizzie said looking over towards Gordo. She knew that, that would make him a little nervous and scared. She turned her direction back to the phone. " Don't worry Gordo the baby won't be for another–"

Miranda then got a major pause. " L-lizzie when is the baby going to be born. You can't be that far along you're not even showing.

" I don't know how far along am I", she said continuing to inform her friend. " But I do know that I've missed my period for the last two months maybe I'm two months pregnant, but I guess won't know till I have a check up at the doctor's office".

" Before we have a check up we need to tell our parents". Gordo said hitting Lizzie with a hard dose of reality. Hurry up I have something I want to ask you in private.

" Miranda I have to do something with Gordo I'll call you back in an hour or so". 

" You better cool it the both of you, that's how you got into this mess". Miranda said with a little humor.

" Miranda". Lizzie said beginning to laugh. " Bye", she said now hanging up her friend. " So what did you want to ask me"? She said looking over in Gordo's direction.

Gordo looked sort of nervous. He was about to ask the biggest question he ever asked in his life. " Lizzie McGuire I love you and our new unborn baby with everything that I am and I promise to spend my life loving you and the person inside of you who we've created. So Lizzie McGuire will you marry me"?

A/N That's it for chapter one sorry for leaving you at such a cliff hanger. Please review it means a lot to me. A also want to say Gordo and Lizzie are Seventeen.


	2. Parents

A/N I'm sorry it took so long but here it is chapter2 of Messed up.

  


Parents

  


" I don't even need to think about it, yes Gordo I'll marry you. Lizzie said now getting up of the bed. She was so happy, she always knew Gordo and her would get married big deal if it was so soon.

Gordo got up from off the floor to stand with his new fiancee. " I'm so happy right now we're going to make this work we'll be great parents and this child will never for a second doubt how much we love it and each other". 

Lizzie and Gordo went into a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss started getting deeper Gordo put his hand behind Lizzie's dress, and slowly un zipeed the back. Lizzie then layed on the bed and Gordo followed . Lizzie then unzipped gordo pants and was about to pull down his boxers. " Wait Lizzie I think we should tell our parents first".

" Just a little quicky Gorod, I know my parents after we tell them that we're expecting they won't ever leave us alone again". Gordo then happily gave in. 

About twelve minutes later gordo said " I think we should go tell them now". Lizzie then looked at him. " We can't hide it anmd why should we, we both love each other and this baby right". Gordo said and Lizzie nodded.

They both put on their close and walked down the stairway. When they got in the living Lizzie yelled "mom, dad, Matt get in here I have a major announcement". Lizzie said now holding Gordo's hand for support.

" What is it barf face ". Matt said just to annoy his older sister.

" I think you should all sit I have some news that will change our lives". Lizzoe said , she then saw her mother and father sit down while looking at her. Matt looked like he didn't really care what ever it was.

There was a long and major pause. " Mom, Dad me and Gordo are getting married". Lizzie said telling them

" Oh you're going to do it next year when you start collage next year that's wonderful honey". Jo mcGuire said getting up.

" That's not all of it Mr. and Mrs. Mcguire". There was a huge sudden pause. Gordo could feel the gossebumps going down his neck. " You're going to be grandparents and Maa=tt you're going to be and uncle. 

" What", Mr. McGuire said now jumping up and yelling. "And you're the father", he said looking at Gordo. " Gordo nodded whil noe firmly placing his arms around Lizzie. " I think I should kill you for doing this too my daughter". 

" Gordo didn't do this too me dad". Lizzie said now defending him. " I wanted to do it, in fact most of the times I wanted it more tahan him".

" You know what, I don't want to hear anything from both of you. I guess part of it is our faul as well. They all looked at Jo in shock. Matt was just sitting there enjoying the drama. " We shouldn't have left you and Lizzie alone in the bedroom so much, if we had kept a closer look then maybe this little mistake wouldn't be here". Jo said getting more angry

" Don't ever call my baby a mistake it was made from love. And he or she will know that they are loved for the rest of they're life". Lizzie said.

" Just one thing and I want to hear it from Lizzie did you have sex in this house"? There was a major silence. " Did you". Jo said now breaking down into tears.

" Yes mom we have had sex in this house the last time was just five minutes ago in my room". Jo raised her hand and smacked Lizzie. Gordo then turned to stop Lizzie who was now crying.

" Why don't you guys leave me and your mother need to talk". Sam said to Gordo and Lizzie. It seemed that Sam had calmed down a bit more than Jo. Even Matt was now stunned.

" I think we need to go tell my parents now Gordo said as he held Lizze who was now crying. They walked out the front door with arms locked

A/N That's it for chapter two. The naxt chapter which is chapterthree is the turning point. 


	3. Messed Up

A/N Here it is chapter three which is the turning point. Thanks for all of your review I'll try to update soon.

Messed Up

It was the middle of the afternoon when Miranda heard a knock on her door. " Open", she yelled informing the person on the other side that the door is open and that they can come in. The person who walked through that door was Gordo he looked really beaten up and tired.

" What's wrong Gordo"? Miranda said showing great sympathy towards her friend. " Where's Lizzie"? She said wondering why the weren't together at this moment.

" She's at home with her parents", Gordo said there was a huge silence right after that. " They are very mad at me for getting Lizzie pregnant and right now it looks like they don't want me anywhere near her" he said getting a little teary.

" It'll be alright". Miranda said trying to comfort her best friend. " So Lizzie told me yesterday that the two of you are engage". She said as she tried to change the subject. 

" Yeah my mother wants us to do it before Lizzie starts to show". Gordo now starting to laugh a little said. " That's the thing I can't believe it's their grandchild and they act like it's the plague". He said now turning very serious.

Miranda thought about her two best friends situation. She felt a little worried, not bad for them. " That's tough, well don't worry they'll lighten up once the baby is here". He gave her a quick smile. " Hopefully the baby will get it's mothers looks". She said now joking.

" You know you're gonna get hurt for being so sarcastic one of theses days". He said in response to her comment. Miranda began to laugh. "I'm serious one of these days you will get hurt".

" You see you're starting to smile". She said as she brushed her hands through his curly brillo pad hair. 

" Well you always put it there". He said.

Gordo and Miranda heads went closer together. It wasn't before long that they were in a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss went a little further as Gordo began to kiss Miranda's neck. " Gordo I don't think we should be doing this". Miranda said.

" You're right", he said still continuing to kiss her neck. " I can't do this to her. Lizzie at her house pregnant with my child. Miranda get off me this isn't right". He said as his hand were about to unhook the straps off her halter top.

Miranda wanted Gordo to stop but something inside of her just wanted him to continue. " Get off of you. Why can't you get off of me". She said as he was now removing her bra.

Gordo began to suck one of Miranda's vilomsious breast, as he caressed the other. " Gordo stop this isn't right". She said although she knew she wanted him to continue. Gordo then continued to kiss her stomach.

He then move downward and started to take Miranda's pants off. When he did he saw a blue thong and her nice butt, he had never noticed how nice her butt was. He then removed her thong and there was her pussy. He started to lick it right away. She tasted so good. " oh, oh Gordo don't stop, don't stop. Miranda said as she ran her fingers through his curly hair and move his head around between her legs.

As Gordo was doing this Miranda felt an explosion inside of her. She felt like she had peed on herself. She thought to herself _oh god please don't tell me that I peed on Gordo._ She then remember in biology they said when humans are having sex they can't go to the bathroom. She continuing think until she finally knew what had happen she was having an orgasm.

Gordo then lifted his head from between Miranda's legs. She pushed him in a very seductive way onto the floor. She then went on top of him and unzipped his pants. She then pulled down his boxer and started to suck his dick. While sucking it Miranda felt him in her mouth she quickly swallowed.

Gordo let out a loud moan. He said to himself_ what am I doing. I should stop all of this. I want too but I don't want too. At least her parents aren't here._

Miranda then stop sucking Gordo's dick. They both started to quickly take off all of Gordo's cloths. He then flung her on the bed. he then started to insert each time more rapidly his hardness in her softness. (A/N my friend Shadavia from across the street helped me write this part of the chapter). Miranda let out many moans of hurt it hurt when he stuck in but she loved the feeling. This was her first time.

After all that was over Gordo turned Miranda and started to fuck her in the ass. They then continued having sex for another two minutes and then they stopped. Gordo and Miranda hurriedly put on all of their cloths.

" Miranda this can never happen again". Gordo said now panicking.

" You don't think I know that. Lizzie is my best friend and the last thing I would want in the world is to hurt her with something like this". She said.

" Miranda I'm sorry for coming on to you like that". Gordo said very apologetically. " This has never happened before with another women besides Lizzie and I hope you don't totally hate me for what I did to you".

" First of all I'm just as guilty as you are. I could've got off of you if I wanted to. And no I don't hate you . Lets just pretend like this never happened". She said as she opened up her room door and walked Gordo out of her house.

A/N What do you think? Please hit the review button and tell me. I think I'm going to have to go confession now. I can't believe I wrote something like this. My friend Shadavia from across the street helped and wants to know what you think. She's's gonna start writing for fan fiction soon. 


	4. Mornig After And Some Tears

Morning After And Some Tears

  
  


It was early in the day when David Gordon got a phone call, it was from his Girlfriend Lizzie McGuire. " Hi", he said with guilt for what he had done the day before.

" Hey", she said sounding cheerful which even made him feel more guilty. " I've been thinking about the baby's religion. What are we going to do since you're Jewish and I'm Catholic"? Gordo didn't answer. " Hello? You still there"?

Gordo felt he should answer before he let her suspect something was up. " My dad's the one that's Jewish, my mom is catholic so I was raised as Jewish but I still celebrated Christmas, but personally I think it's better if we raise it as catholic".

" Great my father said he didn't want the child to be raised as Jewish no offense". She said to him.

Gordo was feeling more guilty than ever. "Um Lizzie I have to go I'll call you back".

" Sure, remember we have an with the doctor appointment tomorrow". The phone hung up. "Bye"! She said.

Lizzie was feeling very hurt. To her it felt like Gordo was gurrying to get off the phone with her. _What did I do_? She sa id in her mind over and over.

Lizzie got down on her knees and started to cry. She has been crying a lot more than usual, her mother who had finally excepted that Lizzie was going to be a mom told her it was hormones.

" Come on Lizzie stop crying Gordo loves you and we're gonna get married and start a family". She said to herself as she patted her stomach. In her mind Lizzie had felt something was wrong with Gordo but she had no clue what it really was.

A/n I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but there was a family emergency I'll try to have a new chapter up by the end of the week.


	5. Doctor's Appointment

A/N Hey you guys this is chapter five of messed up please read and review.

Doctor's Appointment

Lizzie got up early in the morning. She was waiting for Gordo to come and take her to their sonogram today. She was hoping that she was just overreacting to their phone conversation last night.

Lizzie got dress then went over to check herself in her full length mirror. " Hi baby", she said patting her stomach. " Today I find out how long I've been pregnant with you and when me and your daddy will be expecting you".

This was not weird to Lizzie at all. In fact ever since she found out she was pregnant, she has been constantly talking to her stomach. It just seemed so cool to her that there was a little person growing inside of her. She was scared when she found out she was pregnant, now she was quite excited. She would stay up at night thinking what would she like a boy or a girl? Although she knew that she wanted a girl but would love this baby no matter what it was.

She went downstairs where her parents and brother were sitting. Lizzie's father had accepted her being pregnant and although her mother says she has Lizzie has had her doubts. " Good morning everyone"? She said to break the silence in the room.

" Morning sweety". Her father said as he know took a bite from his toast.

Lizzie sat down. A plate full of her breakfast was already on the table for her. Lizzie just sat there and eat her breakfast, for the past few weeks. She just wanted Gordo to hurry up and come get her.

Ding Dong, the noise the doorbell made as itrung. " I'll get it", Lizzie said very anxiously. She went to the door and answered it. The minute she opened the door she was pilled into a very deep and passionate kiss by Gordo. " What was that for"? She said very surprise.

" What was that for? I can't just want to kiss my future wife and the mother of my child"? Gordo had, had a long night thinking about what had happen between him and Miranda. He had decided that if he and Miranda were going to put that behind them he needs to act as normal as possible and show Lizzie how much he loved her. " ready to go"?

" You have no idea", she said with a major sigh of relieve. " And no you don't need a reason to kiss me and I love you for that". 

" I love you too". He said now pulling her into a even deeper and passionate kiss than the one before. 

" Bye mom dad, and Matt". She said loudly trying to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

Gordo and Lizzie walked slowly to Gordo's car. Gordo opened the passenger door and Lizzie walked in. He then went over to is side of the car and went in. As he started to drive they started to talk.

" That God that you came to pick me up. I don't think that I could stand anymore of that tension." She said as she sighed. 

"Um.... well my parents haven't been that nice either. They said that they think we should give it up", he said making a left turn.

" Tell them that we already discuss this and that we love each other and we're keeping our baby". She said as she started to rub her stomach. " Besides I don't think I can live with giving up something that comes form my body especially if it was me and you who created it", she said in a very relaxed voice. 

" They just think that we're not ready".

" Well sometimes I think that as well but I think that we can keep this baby and be married". Lizzie put her hands behind her head and then said now going back to a relax tone. " yeah we'll be committing to each other and this baby and be a family we'll be married and be with each other and only each other".

Those word shot into Gordo's mind. _Oh Miranda, oh_ _Gordo _were what instantly came to his mind. Here Lizzie had just said that they'd be with each other and only each other. He was trying to get pass and forget what happened. Gordo began to turn pale.

" Something wrong". She said looking at Gordo's very pale face.

Gordo shot back to reality. " What could be wrong"? He said as he hid his guilt for what he had done. " I'm with my future wife and you're right me, you, and this baby will be a family and if our parents say different then we'll just show them". Gordo took one hand from the steering wheel and put it around Lizzie.

" I love you".

" I love you too". Gordo began to run his fingers through her hair and drive.

Doctors Office**********************************************

" Well ms. McGuire I'm going to put this on your stomach it might tickle a little but don't worry". 

The doctor put the thing that connected Lizzie, stomach. Lizzie was surprised at seeing her stomach on the monitor. She looked at Gordo and could tell that he was equally surprised.

" Is that my baby"? She said pointing at the screen.

" Yeah it is"? Gordo and Lizzie both looked at each other. 

" How far along are we and do you know the gender of it". Gordo spoke up with enthusiasm.

" Gordo", Lizzie said with a serious face. " I though t we decided that we wanted to be surprised and would welcome the baby when it comes".

" Well it's a little to early to tell the baby's gender. However you are eleven weeks along". She then handed the two of them a picture of the sonogram. "Here is your first baby picture".

" Thanks Dr. Anderson".

A/N that's it for chapter five. I know it was kind of boring but it get interesting. The next chapter's when Miranda finds out she's pregnant,


	6. Tears part1

A/N I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. In this chapter Miranda finds something major out. So here's the new chapter

Tears Part 1

Miranda Sanchez slowly got out of bed that morning thank. God that they are on Summer break she would find herself saying. She had been feeling cramps for the past two week and missed her period last week. 

When she missed it she thought she was pregnant and nearly had a nervous breakdown. She then thought and began to hope that maybe she was just late, she had been stressed out a lot about what she and one of her childhood best friends had did.

She hadn't talk to Lizzie since the incident with Gordo. She didn't really want to face neither of them, she thought that she might just blurt out the entire secret. She thought what if she was pregnant that would certainly break up Lizzie and Gordo and make everyone hate her, especially Lizzie. She couldn't deal with Lizzie her lifelong friend being mad at her. She was already really mad at herself. 

At night when she was sleeping, what she and Gordo did always seemed to come back to her. _Will you just get the hell out of my head? _ Is what she would say.

She felt something in her throat she immediately ran to the bathroom. She started to throw up. She then heard a knock on the door. Before she had a chance to answer her mother walked in. " Mija, ¿Es todo bien"? 

Miranda turned around a second, looking at her mother. "Sí mami everything's fine". She then felt that thing in her throat again. This time she was throwing up more rapidly. 

Mrs. Sanchez got a worried look on her face. " Niña everything is not fine. You're throwing up like you're pregnant". That word hit Miranda in the stomach it felt like a thousand rocks had fallen on her. "Get dressed we're going to the doctors right now".

Miranda began to worry deeply. She was about to go crazy. _Please oh dear god don't make me pregnant. I only did it once._

Lizzie and Gordo**************************************

Lizzie and Gordo walked into te McGuire house. Lizzie had suggested that she, Gordo , and her parents needed to talk. Since Lizzie had told them that she and Gordo was expecting they haven't talked in forever. She felt that they needed to clear the air with them.

Jo, Sam, and Matt were all watching the L.A. Sparks play on T.V. (A/n I hate that team especially Lisa Leslie but they live in California . Go Liberty). Lizzie and Gordo just kind of slipped in. 

" Mom dad can we talk "? Lizzie said standing up but holding onto Gordo for support. 

" Don't tell me that you're having more than one baby". Sm said getting up pointing his fist towards Gordo. 

" No dad it's nothing like that". Lizzie said she saw a look of relief on both their faces. " What this is about is the tension that has been between us for the past few weeks. Mom you don't even talk to me. Dad you talk to me sometimes but majority of the time you look at me like you're disgusted and it just let's me feel dirty bout myself". She said breaking in to tears. Gordo began to hold her tightly.

" Don't' hold her, that and a lot of other things is how she ended up pregnant ". Jo McGuire said standing up.

Lizzie continued to sob. " Mom are you ever going to forgive me? I made a mistake". She said that as she then began to dry her tears a little. " You know what mom actually I take that back. Me and Gordo love each other and are going to have this child your grandchild. He loves me and I love him and we're getting married wether you support us or not". She said giving her mom th alter matom. 

" Lizzie I don't want to get between you and your family". Gordo said .

" Your not getting between my family you and this baby will be my family if yours and mind can't support us and their own flesh and blood". Lizzie said looking at her mother.

" Listen Lizzie I've had it with you. You're my daughter and I love you but I don't want to see you throw your life away". Jo said to her daughter. " And you", she said raising her finger to Gordo. " I allow you in my house. I trusted you with my daughter and what do you do go and sleep with her. I know what guys like you are like".

" Mom he's not like Jeff". Lizzie saw that she had strung a nerve. Jeff was a guy who Jo got pregnant and was engaged to in high school. Soon after he left alone and broke. Jo who felt that she couldn't provide for that child gave it up for adoption.

" I don't who you're talking about". Lizzie mother said

" Don't bullshit me mom. I know that you got pregnant when you were fifteen and younger than me. I know that you were engaged to the father Jeff. I know that he left you and when the baby was born you gave her up for adoption". Lizzie took a major pause before speaking. " So mom I thought you would be understanding".

" Get out! Get out!! Get Out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I hope your child causes you as much pain and shame as you cause me". She said yelling at her daughter. 

Lizzie and Gordo then began to walk to the door. " Mom I hope you wise up soon. The reason is not for me is so that my child your grandchild won't hate you as much as I hate you now". With that they walked out the house and slammed the door.

Doctor's office******************************************

The doctor came back into the room. Miranda was very apprehensive, she was praying that she wasn't pregnant. Her mother was just there wondering what was wrong with her child, her baby.

" Ms. And Mrs. Sanchez I have some news that will change the rest of your lives". All three of them looked at each other nervously. " Miranda your pregnant".

A/n that's it for this chapter. I will like to once again thank everyone that reviewed. In the next chapter you'll get a look of Jo when she was pregnant in sort of a flashback and Miranda's family reaction to her news. I know that there was some Spanish in this story but Miranda is from a Mexican family. Although in the show you never heard about Jo being pregnant this will work well in the story.


	7. Tears Part2

A/N First of all I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed this story. I am having a great time writing it. I was going to start on this chapter on Thursday but New York City was hit with a blackout. And when the power came back I wasn't home. So here it is the next chapter of Messed Up.

Tears Part2

Miranda*************************************************

The car ride home was rather silent. Miranda could tell that her mom was shocked and couldn't speak to her yet. She also knew that the minute she got home this was going to change and she was going to get yell at to the maximum. 

_Why can't this all go away,_ she said in her head. She didn't want to be pregnant. She was wondering what she was going to tell her parents when they asked about the father. She knew who the father was since she had only had sex once. This was the major thing that she thought about. 

How could this be happening to her. Her best friend Gordo got her pregnant. Gordo who had gotten her other friend Lizzie pregnant and who were engaged. The car pulled up to her house. She hurriedly got out the car and attempted to run up the stairs to escape her mother.

" Miranda come back we need to talk". Her mother had a very mean and stern look on her face. Then she heard the knob turn and her dad walked in.

" What's going on"? He said confused at the look on his wife and daughters faces.

" Nothing except your about to become a grandfather". Miranda's mother said to him. Miranda's watched her father's look change completely. He looked mad. 

" What did you just say". He looked at his wife "Is this true"" he looked right at Miranda. Miranda just stood there and nodded. " How could-? Who's the fucking bastard that did this to you"" Miranda went silent. " Who"? She continued to not say anything. " tall me who did this to you"?

" I don't' know". She lied as she sat down on the steps.

" Have you slept with that many boys"? Her mother said looking very disgusted. " I mean didn't your father and I teach you better". Her mother looked like she was on the verge of tears which made Miranda start crying. " Don't cry. I know me and your father taught you to be better than a whore". She said loudly.

"I'm not a whore mom"

" Well why don't you know who the father is"?

" Because-". Miranda felt like she need to throw up again. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom.

Jo McGuire**********************************************

Jo went to sleep that night feeling very angry and confused. Although her husband tried to comfort her, she couldn't help but think about Jeff and that baby she gave up when she was fifteen. She thought about her daughter Lizzie's pregnancy and how she decided to keep her baby. She was wondering where Lizzie was sleeping right now. She finally drifted to sleep and into a dream.

" Jeff I can't believe it I'm going to be a mom and your going to be a da. I'm so scared. What are we going to do"? Was what the fifteen year old girl said.

" I know you are honey but listen we'll have this baby and love it forever. It will be an extension of us". Jeff said with those eyes that she just couldn't resist.

" I love you what are my parents going to say"?

" Don't worry hopefully they will welcome me as their son in law". Jeff got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. " Will you marry me and make me the luckiest guy on earth"?

" I will Jeff". Jo began to cry. She got down n her knees to and gave him a great big hug.

Jo woke up feeling very weird. She didn't wan to think about it she decided to go straight to sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't dream of that again.

" What were you thinking when you had sex with this guy". Jo heard her mother screaming at her. Her mother looked a lot like she looked now.

" I love him mom, and he loves me we're going to get married and raise our child together" she said trying to hold back her tears.

" I love your daughter and I would never hurt her". Jeff said.

In an instant Jo went to another time. She remembered it all to well. It was in the middle of the afternoon. The sun was shining. Al of the neighborhood children had just gotten out of school and were now playing.

" Why are you doing this to me"? She heard herself screaming and crying. 

" I'm not ready to be a father I'm only fifteen we were nothing serious". He said buying a piece of chocolate.

" I love you and you said you love me. That hasn't changed right"? She said still crying.

" I was just saying that. The truth is you were nothing more than a good fuck" he said very seriously. "The truth is how do I know I'm the father I only knew you for two days when we started playing mattress tag. And you expect me to believe you've never done that with anyone before"?

Jo then flashed to another moment. She was in the hospital in the hospital be. The nurse walked in. " How are you doing? You just had a baby girl. You want to see her"?

" Yea of course". Jo said sitting up in the hospital bed.

" No she will not". Jo's mother said in a very demanding way. " If she see's the baby she'll only get attached to it. She is giving it up for adoption where it can have a real mother and father".

Jo then woke up from her sleep. She was very sweaty. She had tears running down her face. She began to cry, then her husband Sam woke up. " Is everything alright"? He said very concerned.

" I didn't see- her my- baby- never got the chance. I've been- such a bitch. I should be understanding- to Lizzie especially since I went through it". Jo said now hyper venalating. 

" It's okay dear" Sam said and he just held her. 

Miranda's room*********************************************

Miranda went upstairs to her room. She was very happy that her parents decided to drop the conversation and wait till morning. She didn't want to wait. She know what she had to do. She had to get out of this house out of Hill Ridge where noone would ever see her again. 

She went into the closet took out a suitcase. She then began to pack. When her parents finally went to sleep she sneaked out the house. " It's just you and me now". She said looking down at her stomach.

A/N That's it for this chapter. Once again I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. It means a lot to me it really does. There is lots more to come so stay tuned. If you would like a email when for when the next chapters up email me. My email is on my profile page. See you soon. (I hope LOL)

JAMAICANBOY 


	8. forgiveness And More Tears

A/M once again I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed my story. I know I've said it a million times but it's true. I don't have much to say except here's the next chapter.

Forgiveness And Even more Tears 

Lizzie woke up that morning in Gordo's arms. She felt kind of relieved, Gordo always made her feel that way when she has had a fight with her parents. She then looked over at Gordo's alarm clock. Realizing the time she gave him a little nudge.

Gordo awoke from his sleep kind of groggy. " what's the matter". He then realized the alarm clock and his eyes widened. " Lizzie you've got to hide , my parents will go crazy if they found out you slept here last night". Gordo got very loud.

" I know I know but first I want to-"

There was a knock at the door. Lizzie and her naked body quickly dashed out of Gordo's bed and into the closet. Gordo tried to put his pants on but his father walked in anyway. Although it was summer he quickly grabbed a sheet to cover up his excited area. (A/N you all know where that is).

" Hey son". His father said sitting down next to him on the bed. Gordo was very nervous that his father might find out. " I know me and your mother hasn't been the nicest people as of late. It's not because we don't love you we just think that you shouldn't keep a baby until you're completely ready for it". Mr. Gordon began to rub the back of his head. " But I've been thinking you're our only child and this will be our first grandchild so your mother wanted me to say we support you all the way".

" Thanks dad. That really means a lot coming from you". Gordo said really meaning it.

" And Lizzie you can get out of that closet". He said getting up. " And son next time you have sex in my house try to not moan and don't do this until after you're married". Mr Gordon walked out the room.

Lizzie quickly ran out the closet. " I wish my parents were as understanding as yours". Lizzie gave Gordo a kiss on his forehead.

" They just want us to hurry up and get married". Gordo pulled Lizzie into a passionate kiss. " All their worried about is that we'd bring shame to my family". Lizzie gave him a look.

" I just wished that everybody would just stop looking at us like we did something wrong. We made this baby from love and I think we will give her a great home". Lizzie put her head on Gordo's's shoulders.

" Did you just say her", Lizzie looked at him with a smile in her face. " There is a equal chance that we could have a boy. And wouldn't you like a boy first it would protect all the other children we have after this one" he said kissing her growing stomach.

" I know, I just think I'd like a girl". She said rubbing his curly hair. He was still kissing her stomach. " Let's not talk about what we'd like better we'll love this baby no matter what it is".

" One thing that my parents said I want to ask. When are we going to get married"? Gordo's said raising his head from her stomach.

" I don't know when do you think it should be"?

" I don't know but my mom said it should be a Jewish wedding since we're going to raise the baby Catholic".

" Why can't we just combine it"?

" I like how you think". They both then pulled into a deep and passionate kiss.

" Lizzie, David breakfast come down". They heard Gordo's mother say.

" I guess my mom is not to mad about you staying here". They both got dressed and walked downstairs.

" Hey Mrs. Gordon". Lizzie said trying to break tension she was feeling.

" Hi Lizzie and it's okay just when you sleep here please tell me and there's a room down stairs I'm not trying to have two grandchildren". Mr. Gordon gave Mrs. Gordon a look. 

Lizzie was in the middle of bitting her toast. The door then began to knock. " I'll get it", Lizzie said standing up and walking to the doorbell. Lizzie opened up the door and was almost startled to see the person who was at the door.

"Lizzie", Jo McGuire said pulling her daughter into a very deep hug. " I'm sorry for how I've been treating you and can you find it in your heat to somehow forgive me". Jo had tears running down her face. Gordo's then walked into the hallway to see what was up with Lizzie.

Jo looked up at Gordo's and let go of Lizzie. " And you my future son I'm sorry for the way I've treated you also and want you yo know that you, Lizzie and my future grandchild have my full support".

" What's the sudden change mother". Lizzie said in a very defensive voice.

" Honey I know that you're angry with me and you have all right too, but please just give me a chance to show how sorry I am". She then stepped over to Lizzie and gave her a big hug. " And I hope you can forgive me also", she said looking at Gordo's.

" I forgive you. I just want you now that I'm committed to Lizzie and this baby that we'll be having together". He said looking at Mrs. McGuire". 

Gordo's parents then walked into the room. They look very alarmed at the siting of Jo. " Is everything alright"? Mr. Gordon said

" Yea", she said turning to them all." I just thing that me, my daughter and your son have reached a new understanding. "I think that me, Sam and the two of you Lizzie and Gordo's are going to have, to have a talk soon".

The doorbell then rang again this time even more rapidly and louder. Gordo's answered the door it was Mrs. Sanchez she had a very frightened and frail look. " Is Miranda here"? She said beginning to cry.

" Are you all right Maria"? Jo McGuire said holding out her hand

" No Miranda's pregnant". Those three words made Gordo's feel empty and like throwing up. " Now worst of all she didn't tell me who the father is". Gordo's was thinking_ oh my god I could be the father._ " Lizzie do you have any idea who the father could be"? Miranda's mother said.

" She was going out with Danny Patrowski but she never told me anything about she having sex". Lizzie said still shock at the news her friend was pregnant. _In her head she was saying why did Miranda run off. She was pregnant he'd understood. They would raise their babies together._

Mr. Gordon then walked into the room. " I heard crying. Is everything alright"? He said.

" Miranda's pregnant and she's run away". Jo said while still along with Mrs. Gordon trying to calm down Maria.

" Are all of you kids these days having sex". Mr. Gordon quickly regretted the complement when he saw the look that his wife just gave him. " Did she leave anything to give you a clue of where she is"? He now sounded a little more sympathetic.

" Yea", Maria said now reaching in her purse. " she wrote this letter but it doesn't tell me anything".

" Can I read it". Lizzie said. Miranda's mother nodded. Lizzie went over to Mrs. Sanchez who then gave ger the paper she then started to read it out loud. 

Dear Mom and Dad

I am so sorry for how much I have disappointed you guys. I hope that you can find it some way in your heart to forgive me. I do know who the father of this baby is and the night that it happened. I'd just prefer not to say who the father is and I would like it if he never found out. I will see you and dad soon. I just need some time for myself, time to figure out what to do and to clear my head. 

Miranda

P.s. I know where I am staying but I won't tell you because I know you'll try to find me. 

" My baby", Maria said going back to tears. " I want to find that guy and shoot his dick off".

Gordo's heard that and was feeling very sick. He had almost gotten over what he and Miranda had done. Now all he could think about was that he could be the father. What was he going to do if it was his.

A/n That's the end of chapter eight read and review. I don't know Gordo's parents names if you know tell me in your review. I also don't know Miranda's parents name so if you know tell me.. I don't know anything about Jewish weddings I'm Catholic but since I'm going to combine them tell me anything you know about Jewish weddings.


	9. Miranda

A/N Thank you all of you that reviewed my last chapter. I really love hearing what you have to say about this story. And for all you people who are hoping that Miranda's baby isn't Gordo's this is what I have to say it is Gordo's and I won't change it.

Miranda

Miranda woke up early that morning. She looked up and decided that she couldn't just lay in her room forever. She walked downstairs and saw here cousin making breakfast.

" Hi how are you doing"? Mackenzie said walking over to her cousin.

" Fine, and thank you so much again for letting me stay here. I don't think I could deal with having to see my parents and them asking me who the father is". Miranda took a piece of paper and started to write on it.

Mackenzie began to have a very awkward look on her face. " I hope you don't mind me asking but who's the father of the baby"?

Miranda gave her a mean look. " I don't want to discuss it. But I will tell you this, if anyone ever finds out who the father is I'm toast. I'll be look down upon and he'll defiantly hate me". She went back to writing on the paper.

" You know I know what you're going through I went thought the same thing when I had my two both times". Her cousin said now looking at her seriously.

" I know that's why I came to you in Houston. I know you'd understand". 

" I understand but it doesn't mean I'll keep quiet for long. As a parent I can't I know if one of my kids ran away I'd be going crazy. I'm going to have to tell your mother soon".

Miranda gave her another look. " Just thank you for letting me stay here".

" It's no problem what is family for if you can't turn t them when you're in trouble".

" Mom where are my shoes"? A young boy's voice said.

" In the kitchen where you left them Zack, don't let it happen again. Go wake up your sister". Mackenzie said as she answered her son.

" Do I have to? The more she sleeps the less I have to deal with her". 

" If she sleeps more then she'll grow taller tan you".

" I'll go wake her up now".

" You always know what to say to those kids. I hope that I'll do that good of a job with mine". Miranda got up and took the plates that Mackenzie had put on the counter and placed them on the table.

" That's great, you decided to keep it". Mackenzie went over to the table and gave Miranda a hug. She then bean to look at her feet before she asked Miranda her next question. " um Miranda I hope you don't mind me asking this", Miranda raised her eyebrow. " What are you going to do when you're parents ask who the father of the baby is"?

" I'll just tell them something I guess".

" Alright but what if he comes back like Mike did when Justin was born. I hope you don't do what I did. I love Jessica but me being stupid believed Mike when he said he wanted to be a family then the minute I got pregnant with Jessica he left".

" Well that won't happen with me. I'm not going to tell the father of my baby".

" Ow", Miranda and Mckenzie heard a noise from upstairs. They ran up the stairs wanting to see what it was. When they got up there they were met by Justin who was on his way downstairs. 

" Mom, Miranda", he said out of breath. " Jessica fell and a pencil it went right through her stomach".

McKenzie ran to where her daughters was. " Don't move the pencil I don't want you bleed to death. Stay still don't move and please stay calm". McKenzie had a brave look on her face but Miranda could tell that she was scared to death. " Miranda call the ambulance".

Miranda ran to the phone and called the ambulance. The ambulance arrived at the house moments later. They took McKenzie and Jessica to the hospital and Miranda was left back to stay with Justin.

While they were at the house Miranda had to comfort a sad Justin. She tried to keep his mind off what had just happened. She was worried herself.. This worry will be released a little when two hours later they got a call from Mackenzie. 

" How is everything"? Miranda asked in a very worried way. " is Jessica okay"?

" Yes she's okay, she just had surgery but she's fine". Miranda could hear great relief in her cousins voice. " Van I speak to my son? I want to see how he's doing in all of this". 

" Yes mom", Miranda looks down the stairs she had realized that Justin had been listening on the other phone. " So Jessica is okay. When will you be hoe"?

" Their keeping her overnight so I'll be here all night but I want you to listen to everything aunt Miranda says". 

" Alright mom I'll se you soon love you".

" Love you too now I want to talk back to aunt Miranda". She changed her tone of voice when she then said " in private this time". 

Miranda picked up the phone once again after Justin had told her his mom wanted to talk to her again. " Now Miranda there's some chicken and rice in the fridge you can heat that up fir the both of you whatever 

Justin says that what he's eating don't make him trick you into making hotdogs".

" Alright". 

" I have to can't use my cell phone here and my quarters out. Call you when I can, bye".

A/n that's it for chapter nine. Please read and review. I love hearing from all of you. This chapter had little to with the story but I thought I should tell you were Miranda was. I'll ry to update when I can. School starts next week so I'll try to update before then. 


End file.
